Promised Memories
by iepidemic
Summary: Jeff and Chip have been together for one year, and they go out to celebrate. What does Chip do to show his immense love? Warning: super depressing. Seriously. READ AND REVIEW.


"C'mon babe, Ryan and Colin are already there!"

Jeff grinned. He loved it when Chip called him that. "I'm coming, I'm coming! You can't rush perfection, you know." He waltzed out of the bathroom and the older man grabbed his hips lovingly and kissed his ear.

"You're already perfect." Chip held his face and kissed him again on the lips but then pulled away suspiciously. "Why do you taste like alcohol?" His eyes were filled with worry and disappointment, hoping that he stayed true to his word. "You said you'd only drink if we were going out," Chip reminded him.

"Maybe… it's you who tastes like alcohol," Jeff said as a lame attempt at an excuse. He hated letting him down, but today _was_ cause for celebration. "It's a special day; can't I have a free pass?" He flashed Chip those puppy dog eyes of his, and within seconds he caved.

"Just for today, because it is special." Relationships meant a lot to each of them now. This was Chip's first relationship since Patty's passing and Jeff's first serious relationship… well, ever. And it was one year to the day that things became "official", so to speak.

Chip began to walk out of their apartment and Jeff smacked him on the ass on their way out. "Feisty, aren't we?" he teased. The culprit just winked and followed right behind him, watching and loving the way that he walked.

They got into Chip's car and started on their way to the pub. "I'm really looking forward to tonight," Jeff whispered in his ear, placing a hand on his boyfriend's upper thigh. Chills ran down Chip's spine and he had to close his eyes and try to recompose himself. They made their way to where the others were, but a certain lingering hand made it hard to focus.

"There you are! We were starting to wonder if you'd ever show up," Ryan said as they walked in. The two took a seat in the bar, Jeff's hand faithfully finding its way back to Chip's thigh, massaging small circles onto it.

Colin smiled at the sight of them. It looked like no one else existed except for the other when one of them spoke; they were even physically close, leaving little space between them. Nevertheless, he cleared his throat. "So congratulations, guys. One year is quite a feat. And it's so great that you've made it public," he said, shooting a glare at Ryan, who turned his gaze back down to his beer.

"Thanks," Chip crooned. "How long have you guys…" He made some sort of hand twirling motion, causing Ryan and Colin to laugh.

"Nearly two and a half years," Ryan answered somewhat proudly.

"Really?" Colin asked. "I thought it was—"

"No, you're forgetting that time when—"

"Oh yeah! And you were so—"

Ryan cut him off before things went further than that. "So yeah, two and a half years of…" Ryan mimicked Chip's hand motion. He loved nights like this, where even though he despised the idea of a double date, it was more easygoing with their young coworkers than with their wives, which was a constant point of debate with both himself and Colin.

Jeff ordered drinks for everyone and the night went on as perfect as he'd thought. His feet were hooked behind Chip's calves and every kiss they shared felt electric and wanting. But after a few hours the other half of their small party was heading off.

"Early day tomorrow," Ryan explained, picking up their tab. "Congrats again, guys."

"You guys just want the rest of the night to yourself," Jeff sneered, watching the blood rush to Colin's cheeks. Chip hit his shoulder lightly to scold him, but Ryan had a retort at the ready.

"If you'd rather us hover over your shoulder allll night…" Everyone quickly disagreed and with a throaty chuckle, the two of them were off.

Jeff turned all his attention to Chip. Beautiful, graceful, Chip. "Just wait until _we_ finish each other's sentences like that." The thought made them smile, just pondering the future. Comedy and improv had brought them close together in the first place, when it was your job to finish what the other was trying to say.

"Hello? I called your name twice already, where's your head?" Chip asked, snapping Jeff out of his daze. The young man grinned like a child, kissing him lovingly and not caring who saw.

"I'm just thinking. Reminiscing. A year is an awful long time, and I never thought that it could fly by so quick. I guess it's easy with the right person." Jeff cursed silently at how high pitched he sounded, but Chip's face lit up and he kissed him again, this time filled with passion, want, and everything they never said.

"Let's get out of here," he murmured softly into his ear. They paid and walked out hand in hand, no one else existing except for each other. Chip felt sober enough to drive so they started to cross the street… and that's when time stood still.

Car headlights.

Horn blaring.

"Jeff!" Chip didn't think twice and shoved his lover as hard as he could to the other side, his younger counterpart tumbling onto the sidewalk and witnessing a scene that would forever be embedded in his mind. There was his love, lying there limp on the cold asphalt, and the car long gone.

Jeff stumbled over to him, his voice lost, hiding, gone. "Chip," he croaked. "Open your eyes, do something, anything." He saw his chest rise and fall, but just barely. Chip sputtered and coughed, blood coming out.

Chip opened his mouth to speak, but Jeff already knew what he was going to say.

"I'm fine, I'm fine… you need help. I need to call 9-1-1… Chip? He had shut his eyes again, losing sight of the wonderful man cradling him. "Chip! Chip hold on, please…" Jeff was begging now, praying to any and all gods. He fumbled with his phone but his hands were trembling uncontrollably and tears blurred his vision.

A hand suddenly touched his own, startling him. It was Chip, weak, but fighting. Jeff held it tight and it gave him the strength he needed to call an ambulance. After putting the call through he hung up and dropped the phone, letting out a string of obscenities.

"Ten minutes. Please, just wait a little bit longer." Tears ran down Jeff's face and hit the ground, thoughts racing through his mind at a million miles per hour. "Hey," he choked out, "talk to me, please. Anything." Chip struggled and his voice came out in small breaths.

"Remember when… we first kissed?" A ghost of a smile flitted across his face. "I was a… a mess." Jeff remembered everything about that night. "I was sober then. I'd brought fake wine," he half-chuckled.

"Damn good too," Chip laughed, followed by more coughing and a loud, pained groan.

Jeff was shaking so bad, he felt as if he might come right out of his skin. "You stayed with me when I couldn't stay sober," he whimpered, trying to keep him talking. "What else happened that night? Tell me." It was silent for a moment before Chip let out a sob in agony and clutched his ribs at the searing pain. Never had Jeff seen him so… vulnerable. He was his rock.

"I'm cold. I'm so cold and scared. Help me, please, just make it stop," Chip pleaded in desperation, his eyes longing for what they'd shared in that past year.

"You have to stay with me, okay?" Jeff cried, and held his hand tighter in fear that if he let go, he'd be gone. "I can't do anything for you, I'm so sorry baby, but please…" He couldn't finish his sentence because his voice drowned in an endless supply of tears.

Chip looked up at his completely torn apart boyfriend, lover, soulmate, his everything, and spoke the three words both had yet to say. "I love you. And tell everyone else—" Chip was cut short though.

"You're gonna tell them your damn self, alright? You'll be okay, just wait. I love you too. I love you so much," Jeff sobbed, trying to convince himself of this as well.

"You'll always be here for me, right? Don't leave me here alone." Chip looked so scared. His eyes showed that he was afraid, lost, and they were swimming with tears and memories they shared.

Jeff managed to smile for him. "I said it before, didn't I? I'll never leave you, but right now I need you to be here for me, please!" he got no response and found Chip's breathing getting more ragged. He shook him gently. "I'm sorry, you have to stay awake. For me?"

His eyes fluttered open slowly and he squeezed Jeff's hand, holding it as tight as he could.

"I swore I wouldn't leave you, Chip. Don't leave me alone. Please. God, don't go. I'm supposed to be with you… forever."

"I know, Chip muttered with a faint grin. "I love you. It's okay."

Jeff went numb as he realized something at that moment,

Chip wasn't holding onto his hand anymore.

"But… I promised…"


End file.
